


Flower Wakes and Crystal Takes

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Series: The Flower and Crystal Saga [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Sequel to Flower Falls and Crystal Calls. Six l'cie had been sent to Gran Pulse by a suicidal Fal'cie where they found more than they expected while on a hunt. Now, would the expanded group manage to avert the crisis of losing their homes? Will it be worth their sacrifice? Even knowing that they could wake, some find hope, and others despair, yet destiny is not yet done with them.
Relationships: Caius Ballad/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Flower and Crystal Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810735
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Flower Wakes and Crystal Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the insanity that is my mind when I can't find my focus, lol. So yes, I have been considering doing this sequel for some time, and it finally pushed it's way out. It is set during the events of the first game, as Cocoon should not have been affected by the things changed in the past. At least not yet. I hope you all enjoy! Also, if you haven't read it yet, you should read Flower Falls and Crystal Calls first, as some things might not make sense otherwise. Cheers!

_**Chapter 1** _

The group of six l'cie had been wandering the surface of Gran Pulse since their battle with Alexander. Their youngest member was still coming to grips with his newfound resolve, but for the most part, they were all quiet. They had settled on the idea that they would first look for Oerba, where Fang and Vanille were from, but they were also working to become stronger. That also coincided with the fact that every one of them felt more than a little uncomfortable at the sight of the c'eith that had become nothing more than stationary stone. They could not walk away from the requests. At least not all of them. None of the group held any doubt that the coming tasks would take anything less than their full devotion, which also helped to motivate them to fulfill the requests of the fallen l'cie, if for no other reason than experience.

It was as they were searching for the latest mark that they happened to be wandering through what seemed to be a maze of canyons and crevasses. Both Fang and Vanille had an idea where they were, though they had not been there often. At least very little had changed since they were there last. At least until they stumbled into the ruins of a city long-dead.

Both women looked around uncomfortably for a moment before Snow stepped forward. "What is this place?"

Vanille still held a hand over her mouth. The shock of seeing a city they had once visited in such a state made them wonder about their own home. Since the younger of the two was unable to speak, Fang did so for her. "This was once the City-State of Paddra. Home of the Farseer tribe."

They all looked around again before Lightning spoke up. "What happened here? It looks like it has been abandoned since the War of Transgressions."

Vanille finally spoke up in a quiet voice. "It probably has been. Just a few years before we were sent to Cocoon, I heard traders talk about how fewer and fewer people were left in the city each year. They were really hushed about why, but I think the tribe shared a vision about what was coming."

Hope's voice reflected everyone's shock. "What!? What do you mean they shared a vision?"

Fang waved the question off, but Vanille answered before her friend could dismiss it. "There was a legend that a long time ago the Farseer tribe was lead by a Seeress. A woman that was given visions by the Goddess Etro. The story has many different variations, but they all say that when the woman died, she joined the Goddess. From that point on, the vision became shared with the rest of the tribe instead of just one person."

She paused and looked over to Fang. The warrior rolled her eyes but continued the rest of the story anyway. "According to the legend, that was the reason the city was always so prosperous, that, and the guardians."

Vanille perked up at that part. "Oh, that's right! I forgot about them."

Her giggle at that point caused the rest of the group to give her odd looks—especially Lightning. They could all tell that the former Guardian Corp soldier was trying hard not to roll her eyes. "Guardians? What, a couple of giant statues? Is that what that head over there is? Or did they have that impressive of an army?"

Vanille's smile dimmed as she shook her head. "No, they were supposed to have been two l'cie. A couple that would wake from their crystal sleep any time the city was in danger to lead them to safety. According to the legends we were told, their statues should be in a hidden vault somewhere in the city."

Fang made a disgusted sound. "It's all a load of chocobo droppings if you ask me. They prospered because they were surrounded by that maze we just came through and were almost entirely self-sufficient. It doesn't take anything like visions and guardians to figure that out."

Sazh looked like he was about to add something, but Lightning pushed past him to join Fang. "We don't have time for fairy tales. We need to find that mark and get back on the road." Fang nodded her agreement, and the rest followed whether they wanted to or not. It wasn't like she had been wrong. They each had a built-in timer that wasn't going to wait.

Once they started through the broken streets and dilapidated buildings, it did not take them long to find their mark. The winged c'eith was the only thing in the city and was drawn to their intrusion. They almost got hit by a surprise attack when the creature tried to dive down into the group. Luckily, enough people in the team were paying attention enough to get the rest out of the way. That didn't mean the fight was easy. The thing was fast and threw out enough stench to have several people down at once, just trying to breathe through the effects.

Luckily, Lightning was able to call on Odin. With his help and Fang's quick thinking, they were able to knock the c'eith back. When it went flying, it slammed into the nearby cliff wall where it shattered. They only waited a few seconds to verify it wasn't going to be able to get back up before they turned. They froze when a light shot out of the gaping hole, and watched as it flew to a spot across the city ruins.

Lightning and Fang shared a look. That hadn't been a good sign. However, they had no time to look into it. Not while their clocks were ticking for another reason. When they turned back around, Vanille was helping Sazh and Hope recover from the effects of the fight. Neither of them moved to help since Vanille had it covered. Instead, they both went a different direction to look down some of the obscured pathways. It wouldn't do them any good to be ambushed while some of their members were still down.

Hope and Sazh had barely made it to their feet when everyone's attention was drawn to Snow. "Hey, you guys should come look at this."

He was standing in the gap the c'eith had made when it struck the cliff. It was only as they saw him go further in did they realize that it wasn't just an impact crater. The wall had fallen to reveal some sort of cave behind it. The others joined him and were shocked by the sight of a mural along the wall. What made it even more surprising was the content. It was a beautiful painting of the city in better days. It was surrounded by many people, with several scenes that blended smoothly together—some of battles, others of festivals, and many that were harder to interpret. Though it seemed to tell the story of the city, what drew everyone's gaze was the picture of two people in the center. It was a man and a woman standing together back to back with their hands clasped with each other and their eyes looking out over the chaos surrounding them.

It was several minutes before Hope spoke up tentatively. "Do you think these are the guardians you guys were telling us about?"

Vanille nodded. "I bet it is."

Fang had been frowning at the image. They didn't need the detour, and she was about to remind them all of that. However, none of them had noticed Snow had already gone down one of the paths. Her frown grew when she dimly heard the oaf call out from around the bend. "Hey, guys, come check this out too!"

She had to repress a growl as she followed the rest of the group further into the cave complex. Her eyes didn't miss anything, including the fact that glow lamps had come to life at their movements. All they had to do to find Snow was to follow which paths were lit.

When they finally arrived at where he was standing, they all stopped and stared once more. It was a large set of doors with the same image of the man and woman from the mural. Fang had to forcefully keep from rolling her eyes when Vanille turned to her with excitement. "Oh, I bet this is where they are entombed! What do you think?"

Fang did frown over at her friend. "I think it is bad luck to disturb the dead. We need to go."

Unfortunately, her words had come too late. Snow had already started pushing on the doors. They were harder to move than he thought they would be, but they eventually gave. A hissing sound exited the room as the first crack formed in the seal. He ignored it, though the rest took a step back.

Lighting already had her sword out. "That was either the wind entering an area that hasn't been opened since before the city fell, or you just got us into a mess, you idiot."

Snow waved her concern off as he finished pushing the door open. As soon as it bumped against the inside wall, lights sprang to life in the room. Hope and Vanille both shot forward to see what had the man stopped in his tracks. The rest of the team followed after since his expression was one of shock, and they couldn't let him die if he was attacked. No matter how much they wanted to sometimes.

The rest of the team was just as frozen as Snow once they got inside the room. Instead of a monster waiting for them, they were confronted with glowing crystal. It was a statue of a man and a woman standing in an embrace. The couple was the only thing in the room.

Lightning put her sword away as she took a step forward. It was Fang that finally commented. "Huh, who knew they were real." She then looked around and finally noticed there was a small section in the back of the room that had many things. She walked over and saw pictures, nick nacks, and several other things. It almost looked like a shrine, though it could have just as easily been stuff from the couple's life left to keep them company while they slept.

Her inspection of the items was cut short when she heard Vanille gasp. She whirled around spear first and froze. The rest of the team was all looking on in shock as well, as they all watched the statue begin to glow from within. It seemed that this day was about to get even more interesting.

Most of the team members were unsure if they should pull their weapons or not. Fang and Lightning had no qualms about doing so. Just because the two that were waking were also l'cie did not mean they wouldn't attack. The rest followed suit when they noticed, though a couple of them did so reluctantly.

It was only a matter of moments later that the glow finally subsided, and instead of a crystal statue, two people were pushing themselves up from a pile of limbs. The woman groaned as she held her head. "That never gets any easier."

The man chuckled slightly as he stood first and held down his hand to help her to her feet. "No, I-"

He cut off when he realized they were surrounded by people that were all pointing their weapons at them. The woman immediately picked up on the tenseness that had filled him. She ignored his hand and jumped to her feet. Her fists came up as she scanned the group around them. The man had been silently evaluating the situation, but the woman had no qualms about speaking. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

Lightning was the first to step forward. She still held her weapon, but she tried to be less threatening. The last thing they needed was another fight if they could avoid one. "We are l'cie passing through the ruins of this city. We'll be on our way as long as you don't cause trouble."

Almost as soon as Lightning started speaking, the woman stepped forward with a frown. She looked at the other woman's face with open curiosity for several seconds before she began to mumble. "You look very familiar. Why do I know you?"

Lightning took a step back, and her sword came up a little. "I don't kno-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the newly woken woman stepped back with a gasp. "Lightning!" She then took a closer look at the rest of the group. "Oh, dear God. You're all here."

By that point, the man grasped her arm and pulled her closer to his side. He did not look pleased by everything so far. His voice was low and obviously meant for just the woman by his side. "Are they part of your knowledge from Etro?"

By that point, Fang had heard enough. The fact that the strange woman recognized one of them had unsettled her. She thrust her spear forward, more to distract the couple than to harm them. "Lookie here, we can do this two ways. Either you stay here, and we leave, or we make you stay, and we leave anyway. The choice is yours."

All of the gathered l'cie were shocked when the woman's only response was to knock the spear aside with one hand while she gestured with the other. A shaft of ice shot up between where they were standing and the couple, barely missing Fang's feet. The woman's expression was less than pleased when she responded. "You may be an amazing warrior, but trust me when I say this is something you don't want to do."

She paused long enough to look around at the group before she looked back at Fang and Lightning again. "Besides, I am nearly positive we were just woken to help you get back to Cocoon to prevent what could happen."

The man looked down at her. "They are from Lindzei's nest?"

The woman sighed as she looked up at him. "How many times have I told you to not think of it that way. Yes, Lindzei created Cocoon, but the people there are not that different than the people on Gran Pulse. They are just as afraid of invasion and destruction as the people here."

Before anything else could be said, Sazh stepped forward with both hands up. "Alright, alright. This is just too freaky. Can anyone explain how you know all that?"

The woman looked over with a nod. "Of course, but first, it might help if we introduce ourselves."

The man by her side let out a soft sigh, but he held his hand out to Sazh anyway. "I am Paddra-Ballad Caius, and this is my wife, Paddra-Ballad Elle."

When no one moved to accept his gesture, Caius let his hand fall. Though their attention was drawn when Vanille stepped forward tentatively. "So, you really are from Paddra? You are the fabled guardians?"

A flash of pain passed through Elle's eyes that was missed by most of the group. Both Fang and Lightning saw it but questioned if it had been their imagination when the woman responded in a tone no different than it had been before. "Well, he is the official guardian, not me. Though we both have defended the city more than once." She paused and gave the girl an unreadable look before she continued. "I suppose if you are here, then we must have slept for more than four hundred years. You wouldn't be here if the War of Transgressions had been averted."

Caius gave his wife a curious look. "The war you warned us about. The one that our people saw coming?"

She nodded up to him and had to swallow before she could answer. "If I remember correctly, that was nearly two hundred years ago. It is likely that-" She paused and looked away before she finished. "It is likely that the city stands no more. I am sure that the citizens fled long before the Fal'cie started branding every human they could get close to."

Fang was already displeased with the couple, and hearing that statement did not help. She brandished her spear again, though she didn't use it. Not yet. "What do you mean the Fal'cie branded everyone? How could you know? You've been sleeping."

Both Elle and Caius gave her understanding looks that made her step back. It was Caius that answered. "My wife was sent to Paddra long ago by the Goddess Etro. She has knowledge that has saved us more than once, and I do not doubt what she says. Does it not ring true since she has already proven to know your quest?"

Fang's frown grew, but it was Sazh that spoke. "Woah, hold up. None of that makes sense. Etro? As in the keeper of the unseen realm? What?"

The couple shared one more look before Caius turned to the others. "I am unsure why you ventured into our resting place, but surely this is not where you are meant to be. I doubt if we are to help you that you are the type to desecrate a tomb. Why don't we leave here, and we can try to answer your questions on the way?"

Lightning looked like she was ready to shoot the two of them, but held back. The whole thing was far too strange to ignore. She wanted to growl in frustration. Was this part of the Fal'cie's plan too? It was too weird to be a coincidence. Still, she didn't have to like it.

Her voice was gruff when she finally answered. "We don't have time to waste here. We're leaving. If you tag along, so be it."

She then stormed out. Fang did not look happy with her choice, but she too understood the fine line they all walked. In the end, she had a feeling that it wouldn't matter. The couple seemed capable of doing what they wished if it came down to it. Even if she hated admitting it.

The rest of the group followed Lightning out, except for Snow and Vanille. They both tried to give the couple welcoming smiles as Vanille reached out a hand to belatedly accept Caius' gesture of friendship. "I'm Oerba-Dia Vanille. It's nice to meet you both." She then smiled a little wider. "It's actually a little strange meeting someone that is a legend."

Elle grimaced before she chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing legendary about us. Just imagine how people will see your actions here in a few hundred years, and you'll understand."

Vanille looked confused, but Snow was quick to step in. "Oh yeah! I can see them talking about the legendary hero Snow, and his cute little wife, Serah."

Something flashed through Elle's eyes at the mention of the girl. She thought better of saying anything about what could happen to Serah, especially as Caius wasn't going off the deep end any time soon. Still, she knew the man could use a little encouragement. It wasn't hard to tell that a lot of his boisterousness was a front.

Elle gave Snow a soft smile and lowered her voice so only he could hear. "Have faith that she'll wake. We have several times. As long as you are prepared to be l'cie together, you can make it work."

The tall man stood a little straighter as he looked at both of him. He was shocked that the strange woman knew Serah was a crystal, but her words distracted him. He grinned at her before he pumped his fist in the air. "That's right! No matter what happens, I'll make sure we're together forever."

Elle wasn't sure what would happen from this point, as a lot of the story had already been altered long ago. Still, Snow's enthusiasm was hard to resist. She shared a smile with him as she took her husband's hand. He squeezed her fingers as they turned to face whatever the future held once again.


End file.
